


Trick or Treat!

by Shinedown204



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Chaldea, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinedown204/pseuds/Shinedown204
Summary: It's Halloween! at least in Chaldea, it is. Today Ritsuka was taking many of the child servants and some adult servants who were interested in trick or treating going door to door. Many of the servants participated in handing out candy some offered to help in the Kitchen for the Halloween party.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Karna | Lancer of Red
Kudos: 8





	Trick or Treat!

**Author's Note:**

> It's spooky season so why not.  
> This super cute comic inspired me to write this.  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/466404105155093282/?nic_v2=1a2zNV4nK

Ritsuka was taking the child servants trick or treating they were having a wonderful time, for far they've covered nearly half of Chaldea only a few more doors to knock on. The room they were headed to was Atalante's room the child servants all rushed in line and knocked on her door after hearing a bit of shuffling the door was opened revealing Atalante wearing a witch's hat and carrying a big bowl of candy with her.

"Trick or treat!" They all excitedly shouted

Atalante had the biggest smile on her face seeing them all so happy and enthusiastic. She grabbed generous handfuls of candy placing in into each one of the children's trick or treating bags. After all the children had received their candy they all stood in a line.

"Alright now, what do you say?" Ritsuka asked.

"Thank you, Auntie Atalante." They all said in unison with big smiles.

Mash and Ritsuka saw Atalante's face light up pink her ears perked up and her tail wagged excitedly an aura of flowers formed around her as she swayed side to side, Mash was worried she might faint by the overload of cuteness.

"You're very welcome children!" 

Mash and Ritsuka also couldn't help but smile, especially Ritsuka, she enjoyed seeing these heroic spirits be happy and enjoy themselves. After they finished trick or treating the only place left to go was the cafeteria where the Halloween party was going to happen. All of the children excitedly jumbled about towards the cafeteria. Along the way, Ritsuka saw Karna walking alone she asked Mash to go on without her. Ritsuka excitedly skipped over to Karna.

"Heyo Karna, trick or treat!"

Hearing the cheerful voice of his master he turned to face her, she was wearing a Witch's costume courtesy of Medea and carrying a pumpkin bucket filled with candy the children didn't like. Karna stood there frozen with slight surprise on his face he had heard about this holiday people called Halloween but he himself wasn't all too familiar with it.

"Sorry, master but I'm afraid I'm familiar with this holiday either." He said apologetically, Ritsuka found herself in the same situation for Valentine's day where Karna was also quite clueless on what it was until she explained it to him. She smiled understandingly don't worry I'll explain it to you.

After she finished explaining what Halloween was Karna stood there in deep thought before speaking.

"I see... forgive me master I do not prepare anything I could give you right now."

"Oh no it's fine Karna after all there will be plenty of treats at the Halloween party."

"Treats? you say. Can the treat be anything?" he asked with a hand pinching his chin.

"Mhm, anything can be a treat as long as it's not weird," releasing his chin he stepped closer to Ritsuka.

"Then I hope this will suffice," was the last thing he said before lifted her chin up and gently mashed his lips with hers. Ritsuka's eye's shot wide open, her cheeks heated up and her body tensed. She felt Karna pry her lips open and roll something into her mouth, a piece of hard candy that tasted especially sweet. Karna pulled away his cheeks were flushed with a pink hue his eyes darted to the side. She started at him wide-eyed her lips still slightly parted.

"Miss Da Vinci forced that piece of candy into my mouth earlier today. Since it was the only treat I had I decided to give it to you I hope that's okay with you."

Ritsuka took Karna's hand into her own and started dragging him with her.

"Master?" He asked thinking he had upset her.

"Come on Karna I want you to do what you did just now with the other types of candy at the party." Ritsuka attempted to hide her searing blush.

"Of course, only for you master."

For the majority of the party, Ritsuka sat with Karna at a table in the corner exchanging candy mouth to mouth, she never knew candy could taste this sweet.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading felt like writing something wholesome and fluffy.


End file.
